


Sea Breeze

by darringtons



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darringtons/pseuds/darringtons
Summary: anon requested: Vaxlan vacation date on the beachAssume spoilers for all of CR1





	Sea Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I am THE WORST. This is some bittersweet shit right here. you have been warned.

The sun was shining brightly above them, warming the ocean and sands.

“This is nice,” Vax said. He wore dark shades, a loose blue tank top, and a pair of tight swim shorts – much comfier than his ancient leathers. Less protective though, and with their luck, it was only a matter of time before they were attacked on the beach…

Scanlan hummed. “We deserved this.”

“Yeah.” Vax peeked open his eyes, looking over at Scanlan, who wore, well, nothing but a pair of sparkly purple sunglasses. Very Scanlan. “I hope you put on a lot of sunscreen.”

“I’ll be fine,” Scanlan said.

“You weren’t here with us last time,” Vax said, after a while. He plucked at the fraying edges of his Dalen’s Closet tank. That felt so long ago, but almost like no time had passed at all.

“Weren’t where?” Scanlan asked. He sat in his chair, calm and peaceful as the slow waves breaking on the shore.

“The beach. Our vacation to Dalen’s closet. You weren’t there. I wished you were.”

“I don’t remember that,” Scanlan said.

“Of course you wouldn’t, you weren’t there.”

“No, but I’m here now.”

Vax nodded, smiled, and settled back into his lounge chair, closing his eyes as he let the warmth of the sun wash over him.

It felt real. So real. And it could’ve stayed real. But there was a tiny doubt tugging at the corner of his mind. The smallest thread, easily ignored…

But the moment his mind began to tug, the whole thing began to unravel.

“Are you here?” he asked.

“Of course,” Scanlan said, looking to him with sincerity. “Where else would I be?”

Home. Pike. Exandria. Not on a strange beach at the edge of time. Where were they? Not Dalen’s Closet, surely.

“Stop worrying so much,” Scanlan said. “Just relax. We’re on vacation.”

“I didn’t get a vacation. No time,” Vax said. It had all happened so fast, there wasn’t time to think. “You’re not really here.”

Scanlan sighed. “No. But it could’ve been real enough, if you let it.”

Vax shook his head.

Scanlan strode over to him. “Maybe next time,” he said, kissing Vax softly on the forehead. When Vax opened his eyes again, Scanlan had vanished into the wind, leaving behind a trail of purple sparkles.


End file.
